


Switched

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: An accident has Mick taking over in the drivers seat of Len’s body. Chronos has been waiting for this opportunity... An opportunity to make Leonard suffer.





	

**Title** : Switched  
 **Characters** : Mick, Sara, Leonard  
 **Summary** : An accident has Mick taking over in the drivers seat of Len’s body. Chronos has been waiting for this opportunity... An opportunity to make Leonard suffer.  
 **Pairings** : implied Len/Sara  
 **Rated** : M  
 **Warning** : violence, language, character death

.

.

.

Mick groaned, opening his eyes and bringing his hand to his head. Alarms were going off in his ship and there was a high-pitched ringing in his ear. Pain was radiating from every inch of his body as he slowly sat up. 

Snart. That squirrely little bastard. He’d escaped, somehow, from the cuffs he’d had him in and clocked him with what passed as a fire extinguisher. They’d struggled, got a few good hits in, then he’d been shoved back against the wall and everything had done dark.

Something sparked behind him and he twisted his head around then froze. There, slumped against the wall, was _him_. Mick stared at his body. The eyes were open but empty. He was dead. So how the _hell_ \---

He looked down and he soon realized, somehow, he’d ended up in Leonard’s body. An eerie laugh sounded as he braced his hands on the floor and stood. The room started spinning and he reached out and held onto the console. The reflection in the shiny metal only confirmed what he’d already known. 

“Well _shit_ ,” he said, Leonard’s voice sounding foreign to his own ears. He felt a slight pressure at the back of his head. “You still in there, Snart?” Mick looked over at the dead body on the ground. “Or did you end up in there?”

Mick groaned as he stretched his back, wincing at the pull of what was probably a misplaced rib. He remembered, vaguely, punching Snart there with his armored glove. Sure enough, when he lifted the shirt, among the scars he saw the start of a nasty bruise. 

“Well, ain’t that something,” he said, slowly walking to where he’d hung the coldgun. “Here I was, looking for the perfect revenge, and I found it.”

He tapped a few buttons after holstering the coldgun and despite his ship being crippled he was well within range of the Waverider. He would get his revenge. One by one. And he couldn’t wait for the looks on all their faces when they realized that the man they trusted, was the man who was going to kill them. He landed easy enough and looked at his body one last time. 

Mick Rory was dead, but his mission would still be completed. Though was he really dead? Technically, it was Snart who died in that battle. However, the slight pressure at the back of his head had him wondering if Snart was actually still in there, trying to fight. Well... He’d just have to make sure he killed them all before he lost control. 

“Let’s go, Buddy,” he said, practically skipping out of the ship. His boots sunk in the dirt and sand and he slowly made his way toward the Waverider to meet the team. Who were apparently grabbing Sara. Ah, he should have known Blondie would go back to being a killer after leaving her there. Maybe he’d have some fun with her before he slit her throat open. 

He made it back to the Waverider... And then he waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

“Where the _fuck_ is everyone?” he wondered out loud, just as there was a loud thump on the door. He opened the door and there stood Kendra, a gash in her side. “The hell happened to you?”

“Sara... She... She isn’t right. Snart... I... She killed them all. All of them.”

“Come again?” asked Mick. 

“Time messes with your head. Sara got lost and... And...”

“Everyone is dead?”

“Yes.”

“Well...” Mick grabbed the coldgun and aimed it at Kendra. “Not everyone.”

He fired, her startled eyes the last thing he saw before being blinded by the white light. Ah, right, he needed those damn goggles. He blinked rapidly, seeing nothing but green for a good few seconds. When his vision cleared he saw Kendra, on the ground, her upper body completely frozen while the legs of her lower body continued to twitch. 

“Sorry, Chicken Wings,” he said, lifting his boot and smashing the top part of her body with brute force. “Nothing personal. Oh, who am I kidding? It’s completely personal.” He chuckled before heading to the armory. He bypassed the crates and instead hovered his hand over what appeared to be a wall. He’d brought his hacking device so within seconds the wall opened up and there appeared weapons not of this time. Of the future. “These outta stop those ninja wannabes.”

.

.

.

“You’re not Leonard,” said Sara, standing to face the man who’d just murdered everyone in his path. The assassins had retreated with her order to protect Ras. So now, she faced the threat alone. “Despite your appearance... You don’t have me fooled. Leonard Snart was many things. But he wasn’t a ruthless killer.”

“Have him all figured out, don’t you, Blondie?”

Her eyes widened slightly, before the mask went over her face tightly. She canted her head to the side, dual swords in her hands, studying him still as the still fresh blood from her weapons dribbled to the floor. 

“Mick,” she said simply. “Thought you were dead.”

“Well, you of all people should know... People don’t always stay dead.” He nodded down at the bodies of the others. Mutilated by her hand. “Well, I don’t think I could have done the job any better. Thanks, by the way, saved me a lot of trouble.”

“You think you can best me?” she asked, smirking. The others hadn’t fought. Not really. They’d begged for their lives. She’d ended them. “Come on and try.”

Mick fired the coldgun first. She easily dodged the first beam then hissed as the other grazed her arm. Much like the fire from his original gun had. She tossed one of the blades at him. Enough of a distraction to get close and disarm him. Fist to fist they were evenly matched. He didn’t have his weight or his muscle. But what he lost in that he gained in speed. Both managed to keep their footing on the slippery floor. He had a knife up his sleeve. So did she. They got a few good hits in. Finally, he tackled her to the floor. They rolled around a bit until she ended up on top, blade at his throat with one hand while the other pinned his armed hand down. It was at this moment, pain in his head exploded, letting him know. For a fact. Snart was still there.

“Do it,” he said with a grin. “I’m already dead anyway.” His other hand came up and she gasped as the blade entered in at her side. Near her lung. She groaned as he twisted, but her grip only tightened. Making him chuckle. “Always did like you best, Sara. C’mon then. Finish it.” She hesitated and he laughed. “Of course. You hesitate with him. How romantic. I hear him now. In my head. Screaming. He doesn’t want me to hurt you. He never cared about the others. Only _you_.”

“Shut up,” she said, voice sounding weaker. Finally, she did it, she stabbed him in the heart. When he saw the tears swimming in her eyes, he knew he wasn’t imagining it. She regretted the killing blow. Mick  sighed, a slow smile spreading across his borrowed face, as he watched her fall beside him. The two fighters stared up at the ceiling, as the blood continued to pool around them. “See you... In hell... Mick.”

He had no answer, he was already dead. Sara groaned as she eyed the pit before her. She could crawl there. Save herself. But...

Instead.

She just faded away.

.

.

.

“Who are you?” asked Leonard, the cloaked figure keeping her back to him. He knew it was a woman. A strong woman, who’d just snuck up behind Mick and knocked the hell out of him. She didn’t answer his question. Not right away. She secured Mick then set a course to another time. She sat in the pilot’s seat and he was forced to hang on. When his vision cleared she was before him, uncuffing him. He grabbed her wrist and she looked up and into his eyes. “Sara?”

“Hello, Crook.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked as she pulled the hood of her cloak back. Her hair was longer. Bundled in a braid but streaked with gray. There were more lines around her eyes and mouth. He shook his head as she offered him his gun back. 

“Saving your life. Everyone’s life.” She offered a dry laugh. “Better late than never, I guess.”

“But...”

“It’s good to see you, Leonard,” she said, smiling as she started to fade away. 

“Sara? What’s happening?!”

“Time is changing. Don’t worry. It’s for the better.” She nodded to the door. “Better go outside. Someone is waiting for you. Then, you need to go back and find Ray and Kendra. She’ll know where...”

Then she was gone. Leonard rushed to the door. As it opened, a lone figure tentatively stepped out of the shadows, knives in both her hands. He wasn’t sure where the hell he was. He acknowledged the sand and heat... But really, he only had eyes for _her_.

“Sara?”

“Leonard?”

**END**


End file.
